vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114827-raiding-guild-falling-apart-cuz-people-leaving-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- It's all well and good saying this and saying when but everyone is asking when will we get the mega servers? We're not going to wait around forever. | |} ---- ---- What will they do a month after the expansion release when they've killed Onyxia (v.5.02) again and there's no more new content? Maybe they'll come back here. | |} ---- ---- Most people "waited around" for about a month before they started complaining about lack of new content on the forums. i suspect that when this game finally does "die" it will be because of all the hardcore players who demanded a hard game full of attunements, Vanilla style raiding and endless head-bashing and then left when they were given what they'd been demanding for five or so years. I'm still sort of in awe over the entitlement of people in game and on these forums who were given copious amounts of content and screwed the whole thing up for themselves by playing too much, too fast and toon soon and expecting everyone else to do the same. I wonder if people will finally realize the value of the casual player in MMOS now (by "people" I mean those same hardcores)....probably not. moderator edit: language Edited September 29, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- You do realize I'm a casual player, yea? | |} ---- Sorry but this is blabla. You people still deny that the population is quitting the game? Really? Further, having 1000 more players that may not be eligible for a raiding spot or just do not want to raid mean nothing. I can see some positive effects but not as much as you do with this statement. All decent people who want to raid, make use of the free transfer as we speak. Only a few guilds/individuals ignore this just because they may just enjoy their guildies. In case you are right, I am happy without a doubt. Still, I think your post lacks realitiy. | |} ---- I am not sure mega servers are the issue here. The game needs to hold casual players in and it simply doesn't do that. Like it or not that is what keeps MMOs going these days. Its not the 1% or even the 10%. Its the 80-90% of casual players. Attunement takes way to long for casual players, the game is to RNG based(which they said they will be changing in drop 3) Class balance is in shambles right now(which I hope get better with the new class lead) Raiding is extremely hard because people just keep leaving the game, not because poor leadership but because they are mearly upset with how the game is right now. People leaving have nothing to do with server population. We have population issues BECASUE of how the game is at its current state. If anyone thinks that megaservers will magically fix issues....then we are in serious trouble. I sadly have canceled my sub till either Halloween stuff comes out or drop 3 actually happens. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wasn't personally insulting anyone, apologize if that is how it came across :( | |} ---- ^^exactly this. Actual attrition rate from the game itself is the same for everyone. It is there and it can be noticeable, especially pre-attunement recent changes or for pure pvp players, but it is far from abnormal for guilds progressing, especially in GA. Perfect Dark X in particular seems to have management, retention or recruitment issues. Almost every day of every week you see massive capital city guild recruitment spam from that guild, even well before they got "close" to doing DS, and often with no specific recruitment requirements. I am also betting at this point many endgame players on Hazak realise this too. The above issues will dwarf the game quit attrition to this point. That said, the major competitor will soon be releasing their expansion. So if you are having issues now from attrition, wait till that is just about to hit... Perhaps your guild would benefit most by moving to a popular PvE server before the megaserver architecture hits? This is how Eugenic picked up a lot of new (even attuned) recruits for their roster. | |} ---- Not the OP, but my guild is having the same problems and all our gquits in the recent month have been from people quitting the game, rather than people dissatisfied with the guild. Our guild in several different games has always been targeted towards the crowd that wants to take raiding seriously but on a semi-casual time commitment, and I think it's Wildstar's repetitive/tedious time sinks that are driving people with this mindset away from it. If you're a raider wanting to max out your ability and amp points, you are time gated by elder gems and the daily reputation grind, unless you want to spend a ton of time harvesting ore to be able to buy the 60-plat ability points or 30-plat amp points. It's frustrating if you can't always log on every single day due to the daily reset format of reputation, and it discourages people from rolling alts, since they don't want to repeat the same process. The consumables system is possibly the worst I've come across in awhile. Why are all the flasks UNIQUE? There is absolutely no discernible reason they should be, except that Carbine wants us to make a separate run to the vendor each time we want to refresh the buff (needless inconvenience). None of the buffs last through death. That's fine as a design choice, but if you want us to carry large amounts of something around, it should be easily craftable. This brings us to boosts, and the technologist crafting system. Each group of 2 boosts needs to be crafted individually, and because of RNG of the coordinate system, you can't even just mindlessly select the same ingredients. This is nobody's idea of fun week in and week out, especially for the guild's technologists, who make boosts for themselves and for other people. We've already told people we don't expect them to reroll runes due to how expensive they will be (2+ plat per reroll), but even the runeslot adding system isn't looking that great. Most of us have raid gear banked that we can't use due to them only have 2 slots, and each additional slot will require 3 of the new mats to add. So let's say we have 5 pieces of gear saved up, that's 15 items needed. You have to farm this in a group of five, so that's 65 total in a farming group. Even just farming Tugga, it's work of a very repetitive and boring nature. Yes, the items drop in a raid, but the # of items dropped scales with the # of people in your group, so killing raid bosses given the weekly lockout is actually a pretty negligible amount you can get for a person. I think the amount of mats required is fine for people who just need to add one slot to really min-max an item, and that's what it's balanced around. But because Carbine isn't making the changes retroactive, that means any player wanting to fix their raid gear has to do a lot of farming to make up for the lost runeslots. So after raiders finally actually bother rolling on items "for an upgrade once the runeslot system is changed," we are hit again by a time sink wall, this time to fix Carbine's design mistakes. Now raids are back to having unrewarding loot that's not better than crafted or dungeon gear due to runeslots for anyone who doesn't have the time to farm, which is quite a large portion of our raid team. I know, I know, people are going to run in and talk about how it's all OPTIONAL. Well, technically, everything in the game is optional, and what you're seeing is players eventually stopping the OPTIONAL stuff - like farming dailies, farming plat to buy stuff, farming the same dungeon bosses we can do in our sleep, etc. - because it's no longer fun. Then people realize that they're only logging on for raids. And then they start to reconsider, that despite how much fun raiding is, whether it's worth only raid-logging and having an almost stagnant character progression because of our unwillingness to do tedious repetitive tasks, or whether they should find another game where their time is better rewarded with more fun activities. The raids are an insane amount of fun, and considering all the replacements we've had, I think we're progressing at a decent pace, we're close to 5/6 in GA with a 3 day 3 hour schedule. But when there is nothing to hold our interest outside of raids, and when the work we do in order to improve our characters for raiding becomes more and more tedious & time consuming, people start considering whether the fun parts of the game justify the lack of depth and enjoyable content besides raids. It's telling to me that the most active guilds outside of raid hours are RP guilds, because the fun they're having outside of raids is user-generated RP that could be done anywhere, rather than any design decision from the game. | |} ---- Lets hope this will bring something good! :) Yes, could be the solution, but ill wait for megaserver, don't gonna transfer now. I hope it will be better in the future. With hundreds/thousands extra people it will be alot easier, too recruit people, willing too raid for a longer period. | |} ---- ---- This paragraph is absolutely spot on and needs to be seen by the design team. The last sentence is particularly chilling. Nothing against RP'ers, but it just screams that Wildstar is failing as a themepark MMO. | |} ---- ---- I see mega servers helping PVE somewhat as people who did not move will find people to pve with and bigger better guilds will be formed. I don't see it helping PVP much if at all. | |} ---- PvP is gone. It's going to stay poor until they split PvP and PvE skill, drop rating requirements for gear, and generally stop recycling ideas from 7 years ago when WoW already proved they don't work. | |} ----